Her Monster
by redforeverstalkinghislizzie
Summary: Liz seeks out Red after Tom tells her he wants a divorce. Lizzington!


**So this is my first Blacklist fanfic, I wrote some other stuff at the beginning of the season but I'm not sure I want to post them. This is just a short, little fic and meant to be a one-shot. I hope you like it :)**

**I don't own anything, by the way**

**Her Monster**

"Lizzie," Red tried to hold Liz back from himself, trying to stop her advances. "You don't know what you're doing, you're in an emotional state. You don't want to do this."

"But I do." Liz moved to kiss him, but Red stopped her again. Tom had told Liz that morning that he wanted a divorce and she had been upset at first, but then sought out Red. "I've wanted this for a long time," she put her hand on his chest and played with his vest.

"What did you just say?" he asked, not believing his ears. Liz wouldn't want him, she loved her husband, or soon to be ex-husband. She didn't have those kinds of feelings for him.

"Ever since the Stewmaker I've wanted you as more than a partner, more than a friend," she was being completely honest with him, but he wished she'd told him sooner. He wanted her too. After getting to give care to her he wanted to be able to do that more. He wanted her to be this.

"I thought I was a monster," he whispered and quickly glanced at her lips, Liz surprisingly didn't notice.

"You're my monster," she whispered back.

Still holding Liz, Red slowly bent his head to kiss her, still keeping eye contact right before their lips touched. Liz's eyes fluttered closed at the softness of his lips, but Red continued to watch her. His hand went to her cheek to hold her head in place while his other hand went to the small of her back. He finally closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist and made a slight sighing sound against his lips. They pulled apart at the need for air and rested their foreheads together.

"I want to be with you," she whispered, her breath hitting his lips and making him want to kiss her again, "in every way and anywhere."

"And Tom?"

"I haven't loved him for a while," she looked up at him and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. A few moments passed, so she asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how much I love you," he admitted. Her breath hitched and she lightly squeezed his hand. She wasn't ready to tell him that yet, and he knew it and was okay with that. He was just happy and wanted to be with her at every moment from now on.

"I don't think I'm going to be capable of going to the Post Office anymore," Red looked down at their joined hands. Liz's eyes went wide in panic and she tugged on his arm to get him to look at her. "I meant, I won't be able to keep from touching you or sweeping you into a closet so I can kiss you senseless," he smiled.

She smiled back shyly and a blush rose to her cheeks. "I'm shocked kissing is all you'd want to do."

Red's eyes darkened at her words and he tugged her closer, his arms circling her waist. "As much as I'd love to do more, especially at this current moment, I think we should focus more on the emotional side of our relationship, don't you think?" He looked at her adoringly and she was almost mirroring his expression. This was what she loved about him, he was so caring and sweet. She nodded and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now, you got me off topic. I think we should get away and spend a little more time together elsewhere." He removed his arms from around her and she imediately missed his touch, but he grabbed her hand again and that was just as exciting.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"I own some land in Kentucky and a very homely house too. Interested?" She nodded and he kissed her again. Any place was fine to her as long as he was with her.

She started moving towards his sofa, pulling him with her. "Now cuddle with me," she said shyly and sat down. He chuckled and sat next to her, then pulled her onto his lap. Liz sat sideways in his lap and layed her head on his shoulder, her lips brushing the underside of his jaw, and curled her arms into his chest.

His thumb drew circles on her tummy under the hem of her shirt and she sighed contently. They stayed that way for awhile, him holding her and loving the feeling of her in his arms, until Liz soundlessly fell asleep and he carried her to his room. Red layed her down then slid in next to her, and covered them both with the blankets. He wrapped her in his arms and soon fell asleep as well.

**What'd you think? Yay or nay? I'd love to know. This definitely didn't go the way I was planning it, but I wrote half of it one day and the rest a few days later, wasn't the best thing for me to do :/ but oh well, I'm still kinda happy with it. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
